Plunge in the Past 3 - Fantendo Universe
Anyone that have signed-up is automatically authorized to edit the page Plunge in the Past 3 - Fantendo Universe 'is the third game of the Plunge of the Past series produced by Sam Station Inc.™, this time featuring the Fantendo characters. This game is produced in cooperation with many different companies. Gameplay Modes and options *'Story Mode: all the video games' defeated main villains have allied to plot a plan to defeat our heroes once and for all. *'Party Mode: '''Play with your friends! *'Wi-Fi Connection: Play with your friends around the world! *'Minigame Rush: '''Play all the minigame you want any time you want. *'Record: 'Look at your records *'Settings: 'Set your game to the way you want *'Shop: '''With the coins that you earn playing on the party, quiz or story mode you can buy demos, download new demos and chapters on the story mode, and buy costumes for your Mii. Story mode ''The chapters aren't in order''''' Prolouge All the villians are discussing angrily about how they keep losing to however they're nemesis is. Adrian Bridge (Main villian of the Tales of the Crystals series) suggests that the Shaded (Basically the Koopa Troop, except for Adrian) can Time Travel, and they can travel back to when their rivals were at their weakest (Hey, he's smart). Agreeing with Adrian, they carry out the plan. Since the heroes are at they're weakest stage. It is easy for the antagonists to capture them and lock them away. They are trapped, but someone manages to find a hole. The protagonists crawl out, but then they realise only half of them managed to escape. Realising that if they try to go back in, they will be captured again. They make plans and manage to sneak into the castle. They manage to get into the main room of the castle, finding out that the villians are escaping into a Time Portal. Without much thought, our heroes jump into the portal without realising what lies before them. Their biggest adventure starts now! Chapters Chapter ??? - Gauntlets of Fire: Tales of the Crystals Downloadable chapters Gladibots - ace of spades in the hole TBA Basher Adventure - ??? Basher relaxing in Coolsville the suddenly a portal appears. He jumps in it and lands into Yoshi's Island where he finds Mewshi and teams up with him. Characters The sign-ups are closed Default Unlockable Downloadable More coming soon... Minigame Rush Free-for-All Play all the minigame you want any times you want. Minigames List Record Mode On the record mode it is possible for the players to see their records, the list of awards and stickers that they have earned, and the progress of the game. Records *How much time the player has played. *How many characters the player has unlocked. *How many stickers that the player has earned. *How many awards the player has earned. *How many demos the characters has unlocked. *How many times the player has completed Story Mode. *How many times the player has played Story Mode. *How many times the player has played a minigame. *How many times the player has played Party Mode. *How many times the player has played Sticker Research Mode. *How many times the player has played a game on Wi-Fi Connection. *How many coins the player has earned. List of earnable stickers Normal stickers *Mylan Sticker *Young Mylan Sticker *Basher's Hammer *Basher Sticker *Mewshi's Cat Bell *Mewshi's Gold Cat Bell *Mix Mike Sticker More coming soon... Big Stickers TBA More coming soon... Awards Normal Awards Characters Awards More coming soon... Staff (Creator) * * * * * * * * * |2= * * * * * * * * * * }} Poll Which rating do you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:Plunge in the Past (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:Party Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Sam Station Category:Sam Station's Games Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Mewshi the Dinocat Games Category:Spike The Porcupine Category:Fruity Toucan Category:Bombell (series) Category:Unten Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Johnny Dog Category:Gumball the Dog (series) Category:Cyclone Games Category:Fantasy Factory Category:Games by Yoshifraga97 Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Games by Shy Guy Yellow Category:Waddlenote Games Category:Lumoshi's Games Category:Joint Projects Category:The Strange Life of a SchoolBoy Category:Smash Sisters Category:GreenStar Studios